A Very Hyotei Photo Session
by Whisper Reilman
Summary: The Hyotei regulars assemble for the annual team photo. Drabblish oneshot with shonenai flavorings including: Shitori, Atoji, Oshigaku


Well, I was looking at my Hyotei keycard holder and thought to myself...damn but Shishido is short. Why is he standing at the top? From that little thought, this bit of something was born. It's fairly mindless as far as drabblets go. The title is amazingly bad. Ignore it.

-Whisper

**A Very Hyotei Photo Session**

"I'm standing next to Choutarou," Shishido growled, shoving Hiyoshi off the back rise and onto the concrete floor of the photo studio. Though the silver haired second year was the tallest on the team, Atobe insisted that Ohtori and Hiyoshi, as junior players, be in the back, acting as the pinpoint to the majestic Hyotei pyramid. Atobe, of course, would be in front.

"If you're done having your hissy fit, the rest of us would like to get the team photo dealt with and exit this facility as soon as possible," Oshitari said sweetly, though his glasses were glinting madly in the faux daylight of the studio. He was fortunate enough to be standing on the ground, though he was unfortunate enough to be standing next to Atobe. Well, he would be standing next to Atobe if their buchou were actually there.

Gakuto bounced on the second tier, rattling the metal risers. "Let's hurry this up already!" Gakuto hadn't been pleased to be placed all the way across from Oshitari. They couldn't even be holding hands discretely in the photo. Stupid Atobe and his stupid photos. Gakuto and Oshitari played _doubles_, they were_ supposed_ to stand next to eachother. The redhead was going to protest, but Shishido had already complained and, if Gakuto said anything now, it would seem like he was following Shishido's example, which was the last thing Gakuto ever wanted to do- ever. No, he was going to stand on his riser and…well, mocking Shishido always helped pass the time, "Hey Shishido, you want us to get you a crate to stand on?"

The dash specialist growled and gave Gakuto a little shove. "I'm _fine_."

"Shishido, Ore-sama believes you are at least a foot too short to be on the back. Switch with Hiyoshi." Atobe entered the studio, followed by Kabaji carrying a sleeping Jiroh on his shoulder.

"No way in hell I'm letting _him_ stand next to Choutarou." Shishido cast Hiyoshi a bitter scowl, a scowl that only served to make the second year snicker.

"Shishido is having some insecurities," Oshitari informed Atobe before casting a slow smile to Gakuto. "It would seem his doubles relationship is not as sturdy as he would like us to believe. How…unfortunate."

"Kabaji, place Jiroh in the center. Hiyoshi, see that he doesn't fall. Gakuto, stop bouncing, you'll damage the risers." Atobe paused and stared at the top tier. "Shishido, get a crate or Ore-sama will have you switch with Gakuto."

"Hey Atobe, Jiroh's eyes are still closed," Hiyoshi said, trying to situate his arm so that he could both hold Jiroh up and maintain the ridiculous puff-chested stance the photographer wanted him in for the photo. Atobe was funding the photo shoot, so the photographer was, in theory, the best. Of course, Atobe wore those ridiculous, ruffled shirts so Hiyoshi wasn't going to give his captain too much credit.

"Kabaji," Atobe snapped, "the tape."

"Uhs!" Kabaji produced a role of clear tape from his pocket and taped Jiroh's eyelids up.

"He looks like a zombie," Gakuto snickered, poking Jiroh's shoulder. "Hey Atobe, why don't you just wake him up." The acrobatic player's eyes sparkled at the flash of anger that washed over his buchou's face. Gakuto had seen Atobe "wake Jiroh up" before. It was better than prime time television.

"We are ready to take the photo as soon as Shishido gets on his crate" Atobe declared, picking up a racquet and aiming it toward the camera.

"I don't need to stand on a goddamn crate. You can see me just fine if I…"

"Ohtori, Ore-same is losing his patience."

The second year turned large, soft eyes to his doubles partner and spoke for the first time that day in soft, but steady tones. "Shishido-san, please?"

Shishido tried not to turn because, if he did, he'd give in and then Gakuto would never shut up. But, if he didn't turn around, Choutarou would get upset and make him cook his own dinners. Sighing, Shishido hopped off the back riser and acquired a small crate from the children's prop coordinator. "Fine. Are you happy now?"

"If this requires a second shot, Ore-sama will _not_ be pleased."

The Hyotei regulars, despite their various levels of snickering, did _not_ require a second shot, though Shishido was forced to stand on tip toe, even with the crate to assist him.


End file.
